Lost Track of Myself
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\\Scarlet Hope Warren is a 26 year old who gets into a bad situation, but can someone make it better in the end?
1. Heartache

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm sorry that its been a while since i've written this but i've had to think of some things for this. I am working on some other ideas right now and i hope to have them cleared and written down so i can write this.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the wrestlers what so ever, I wish right? well WWE owns the wrestlers and Vince owns the WWE.  
**

**

* * *

**She sat on the bed with the tourniquet tied tightly around her arm. He had hurt her for the final time. She picked up the needle and placed the end in her arm. The pain was minor compared to the heartache she suffered from. She injected the drug into her system. It was just enough to kill her and take her away from her heartache. She pulled the syringe from her arm and slumped to the floor. Her world was fading and all she could think about was getting away from it all.

"Scarlet!" He called her name and ran into her room. He grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her up off the floor.

She pushed him away with everything she had. He was the reason she did this to herself. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny form. Again she pushed him away, but it didn't work. He ripped the band off her arm and threw it to the ground. He put his arms around her body again, this time he was rocking her back and forth like a little child.

"Why?" That was the only thing that he could get out.

"I can't stand the pain." She whispered. She was fading and they both knew it. He pulled out his cell phone and frantically dialed 911.

"Yes, I need an ambulance, Scarlet Warren, 419 Armor Avenue. She's injected herself with heroin. Yes, Thank you."

"Go be with her." Scarlet whispered again.

"You are my life, don't tell me to go."

"You don't love me, you love her." She said slower than before. It was only a matter of time.

"Who are you talking about, babe?" He asked.

"Liz," she replied. She didn't say any more.

She fainted in his arms and he knew that if the paramedics didn't show up soon, she wouldn't be there any more. He wondered how she knew about Liz in the first place. Sure she was before Scarlet but how did she find out that he was secretly seeing her? He was the reason why she was dying in his arms. He now regrets what he had done to her.

The paramedics arrived only moments later. They placed Scarlet flat on her back, tilting her head back slightly. They felt for a pulse and were relieved when they found it. It was there but just barely. They placed and oxygen mask on her before they lifted her onto the stretcher. He watched as they carried her out of the house and into the back of the ambulance. As they shut the door he walked out of the house and to his car.

Once he arrived at the hospital he was told to wait in the waiting room. He was there for an hour before the doctor came out looking for him.

"Are you here for Scarlet Warren?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir, how is she?"

"Well, who are you exactly? We can't give out information you know."

"Certainly. I'm her boyfriend."

"Alright does she have and relatives nearby?"

"Not exactly, they disowned her."

"I see, well seeing as you are the only one here for her. She injected herself with a lot of heroin. We drained her blood and pumped it back through. But that may not be enough. She is in a coma right now and she may not wake up."

"Oh, God." he said, not being able to stand up any longer, sliding down the wall and to the floor.

"There are some people who would like to speak to you however." The doctor continued as if nothing had happened.

"Like who?" He asked from the floor.

"The police officers that arrived moments ago." he said nodding down the hallway towards the two cops. They walked down the hall and stood beside the doctor.

"We need as much information as possible, sir." The female said nodding towards the doctor who was making his way back to his other patiences.

"What do you want to know?"

"For one, your name." the other cops replied with a pen and note pad ready to for the information he was about to receive.

"John Cena." he repiled.

"What is your relation to Ms. Warren?" The woman asked.

"She was my girlfriend."

"Was? As in she isn't anymore?" The male asked. John just nodded his head.

"Alright, how did you find Ms. Warren this afternoon?" The female asked again.

"I went to her house to talk to her. She wasn't answering her phone since our argument and i just wanted to talk to her and sort things out. I walked into her bedroom and she was on the floor with that thing on her arm. I took it off and called 911. I stayed with her until the paramedics came." He explained.

"So you think she did this because of the argument you two had?" The female asked as the male just wrote down everything.

"I guess," John said shrugging.

"How did Ms. Warren come by the heroin?" she asked.

"I wish i knew." he whispered. He turned his head not wanting to go into any thing further.

"Ok, Well, that's it for now. If we have anymore questions we'll get in contact with you." she said glancing at her partner.

"Thank you Mr. Cena." the other one said before they both left John sitting in the hallway.

He just sat there and thought about everything that had happened. He didn't know why he had cheated on her but he had.

_--Flashback--_

_"How could you? I thought you loved me, not her." Scarlet yelled._

_"Baby, what are you even talking about?" John asked._

_"You and her, how could you? I don't even know why i'm even talking to you." she yelled even louder than before._

_"Babe, what's your problem?" he asked getting very frustrated now._

_"MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU COULD DO IT." She scream at him. she was now only inches away from him. "I don't ever want to see you again." she said before she pushed past him._

_"Scarlet!" John scream after her. He jogged out the door only to see her pull away from the house. _

_--End of Flashback--_

"Why didn't i stop her?" he asked himself before he punched the wall. He loves Scarlet more than anything but he just couldn't leave his ex-girlfriend alone. She was his first love and that will never change. He knew that cheating on Scarlet was a bad idea but he was too wrapped up in the moment with Liz to really care about that. Thinking about it now he knew that it was a mistake that he had made more than once.

"Sir?" a nurse called out.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can you please refrain from hitting the wall. I know that you are upset and all but this is government property." She said with a sweet smile. "And just so you know, you can go in to see Ms. Warren." She added. "She's in room 418." She said before she walked away.

John went to the elevators and went up to the forth floor. He had to talk to her even if it killed him. Once he was on the fourth floor he followed the hallway until he found the room he was looking for. He pushed the door open to find Scarlet laying in bed under the white sheet. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines and it broke his heart to see her like that.

--4 days later--

John hadn't left Scarlet's side at all. He wasn't worried about food or anything like that. The only thing that he wanted was the young girl that was laying before him. Each day he would hold her hand and talk to her. Mainly he would tell her that he was sorry and that he wanted her to please forgive him, to wake up so he could prove to her that he wouldn't do it again. He wanted his Scarlet back. John had nodded off when Scarlet came to.

She looked around seeing only white. She thought that she was dead before she looked over to her right and saw John. She cursed herself for not doing the job the right way. She didn't want to see him. To her, every time she saw him, she saw Liz. That broke her heart even more. She let a tear fall out of the corner of eye. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She wanted more than anything for him to just go away and never come back. She was running from her problems and she was ok with that.

"Scarlet?" John asked looking at the now awake 26 year old.

"Yeah?" she said as best she could. She had oxygen going trough her nose and it was difficult to breathe.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for what i did. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's all my fault." he said taking her hand into his.

"No," she said taking her hand back. She folded her hands together and glared at him.

"Please," he pleaded, but he knew that it was no use. With Scarlet once her mind was made up she wouldn't change it, no matter what.

"Leave," she said turning her head away from him. She couldn't trust him and with that she couldn't know if he was really sorry or just saying it. But either way she wasn't going to fall for it. John had no other choice but to leave. He sighed and turned to face her but she just turned her head from him.

"I love you Scar." he said before he walked out of the room. This only made Scarlet more angry than she was before. When the door opened again, thinking it was John again, she didn't turn he head to face it.

"Well, i see that my little Hope is now awake." That voice made her head shoot the other way. how? how did he know that she was there?

"What...are...you...doing...here" she said in between breathes.

"Well, Ms. Scarlet Hope, you tried and failed to OD on heroin. I needed to see if the Scarlet that i knew would actually do that. Now that i see that she has it makes me mad. I thought we dealt with this before. Weren't you clean?" he asked taking a seat on the bed.

"I was." She said.

"Well, what i want to know is why did you do it?" He asked again.

"John,"

"Damn it Scarlet, wasn't it enough that you tired that before. You need to get a grip on this, How long was you clean before you started using again?"

"Seven years." she took a breath before continuing. "I haven't," another breathe, "used it," inhale, "since i was 19." she finished. This talking thing was hard to do.

"And that would be since we were together." he mused.

"Yeah,"

"Was he worth it?" he asked.

"Chris," she looked at him in the eyes. "Don't,"

"I want to now Scarlet. Was he worth you trying to commit suicide?"

"No," she replied defeated. She knew he was right. He was always right.

"Can i let you in on a secret that i have?" he asked her quite amused with himself.

"Sure," she said. Might as well, she knew that he would tell her anyways. He leaned down closer to her.

"I still love you, always have." he whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Chris," she said looking at him. "I can't," she said. She didn't not love him. He was her first love and he was the one that got her off of drugs but he shouldn't of said that. How could he have said that to her, here? now of all places. Chris pulled back and looked at her bright green eyes.

"I know you love me Hope, There's no way of denying it. But i guess that you need some space." she nodded her head and he smiled. "Come on the road with me?" He asked.

"Can't," she replied.

"Yes you can, Cena want hurt you any more, besides i've got to make sure that you stay clean. How else am i going to do that if you are here and i'm not?"

"Good point." she said looking out the window, thinking about it. She could go with him, or she could stay here and possible kill herself in more than drugs. she had Alcohol, pain pills, and nobody here to help, but with Chris she would have him. once she made up her mind she nodded her head. Not intending to, but she did.

"So are you going to come with me, babe?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yeah," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. Tell me what you think. I don't know if i should continue it but what ever. It was in my head and i had to write it down before it left.**

FYI: The OC is Scarlet Hope Warren, i will put up a picture some time later of her.

And the wrestlers are: John Cena and Chris Jericho, so far. I know that there are going to be more it just depends on who i like when i write this. 

_Preview for the next chapter: Scarlet is released from the hospital. she goes on the road with Chris, she rooms with him and sticks by his side for the most part. Will the old love be reunited or will John some how get back into the picture? _**  
**


	2. True Feelings Come out

I stand there day after day watcihng, waiting for my chance to just talk to her. I know that she doesn't know that i am here. Nobody knows that i am here. Everyday at the same time she comes out of her room. I love how she moves down the hallway. She has this sway to her that is irresitible. I just want to have her in my arms but as much as i want that i also want her to be happy. Once she gets into the elevator each day i go down the stairs to the lobby of where ever we are at and stand in the shawdows and watch as she makes her way to the gym that is either in the hotel or one that's only down the road. She is so beautiful with her hair swaying back and forth with each movement that she makes.

It maybe stalkerish to do all of this but she is with the wrong guy. She was suppose to be with me, but she tells me to get out. With one mistake she's gone from my life. After i watch her go in the gym i make my way back up to my room that i share with my best friend. He's getting tired of me doing this day after day. I know that i am annoying to hell and back just sitting there letting myself go. Pining over someone who has moved on with her life, but how can i move on when i am in love with her. I walked into my room and sulted down at the end of the bed like all the times before. My roommate walks out of the bathroom and rolls his eyes at the site of me doing the same thing as before.

"Dude, I am getting fed up with you!" he said sitting on the sofa in the room. "You have got to forget about her. It's been what four months?"

"Yeah." i said without any feeling behind it. I wasn't even worried about listening to him anymore. He always told me to forget it and move on. Can't he understand that i can't live without my Scarlet. She belongs to me and i need her no matter what she might think.

"John listen," Randy said sighing and turning around on the sofa to look at me. "you have been following her around since she left the hospital with Chris. You have said yourself that you haven't seen her happy like she is now in a long time. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of Course i do Rand, but-" Randy cuts me off with a huge sigh.

"She has chosen her path in life John, If she wants to be happy with you then so be it but as i see it she is happy without you. You need to leave her alone." He told me.

Deep down i know that he is right, i know that i should leave Scarlet alone. Another part of me, however, is telling me to fight for her. As i sat there thinking about what is right Randy gets up and leaves the room. I know that i must be getting on everyone's nerves with the way that i have been acting these past four months. I stood up and realized that Randy was right and i do need to leave her alone. I shake my head and put it in the back of my mind. I _am_ going to leave her alone. I am going to go back to the way i was before Scarlet broke things off with me those many, many nights ago in that hospital room.

* * *

Every morning around 8 am i leave my hotel room for some morning workout. I am still recovering from that stupid incident. I hate myself now for the things that i did to myself. I tried to off myself but i just ended up hating myself for it. If it wasn't for Chris, i think that i would be dead now. He is the rock that has always been there when i needed it. He cares like nobody else has. As i stand in the elevator i think about the random things that i have been through. With my mother disowning me to breaking things off with John and to Chris helping me get over using drugs.

As i walk to the hotel gym i get this funny feeling that i am being watched. As of late i have noticed this and it's starting to freak me out. I have to talked to Chris about it and he just tells me that it's detox from the drugs. But i have been clean for almost three months. Yes i have been on the road for four months but i found ways to get my fix. As i get started on my work out i just can't help but think about my life, John being a big part of that. I jump as i get pulled out of my train of thought with a tap to my shoulder.

"Hey Hope, what are you thinking there?" Chris asked as he took up the treadmill beside me.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing." i lied, what it good it does Chris can see right through me.

"Liar, you were thinking about John again." He said glancing at me.

"Can we please drop it?" I asked as sweetly as i can.

"Sure," he shrugged it off and we fell into a peaceful silence which lasted about five minutes before i broke it.

"Chris, I had that feeling again."

"Which one?" Right, like i have so many, wait, i do.

"The stalker feeling. I thought that someone was watching me again."

"Sweetie," he sighed. "It's all in your head."

"How do you know that it's in my head? There could be someone out there stalking me everywhere i go."

"Babe, why don't we just watch out for the next couple of days. If you still feel like someone is watching you then we'll do something about it. OK?"

"Alright."

We stayed in the gym finishing up our workout. That took us only two hours, as we went to the changing rooms we showered and changed before we meet back out front. We both went to the hotel resturant and got breakfast. We sat there and ate without talking about anything major. Once we finished with that we went back upstairs to our room.

"Hopey do you want to come to the show tonight?" he asked as he always did. This wasn't even a question, more of a statement.

"Sure," If i said no he would drag me out of the room kicking and screaming. So i might as well just go with it.

"I'm leaving in ten mintues so get something to do."

"I'll just do what i always do Chrisy."

"Oh lord. Please don't cause any trouble tonight."

"Why? who's gonna see it?"

"My point exactly. You know every time that you and Shawn are in the same building something's going to happen and the last time it did Matt put that damn thing on Youtube."

"It was all in good fun. Besides you said that Cody and Layfield deserved it."

"True, but i didn't tell you to go over to them and pour water and coffee on them."

"Well the coffee was my idea. Layfield was asking for it, but it wasn't hot coffee at least."

"Yeah, yeah, just be a good girl will ya?"

"I can only say that i will try."

* * *

"Where is the next show going to be at?"

"My home state baby." Jeff said putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the hallways looking for something to do.

"Man," i said lowering my head.

"Why what's wrong?"

"I want to get a tattoo but i only know Jase at the tattoo parlor in my town. So i'm going to have to wait. This sucks."

"Shannon has a tattoo shop that you could get it done at."

"I don't want somebody that don't know what they are doing." I said strickly.

"Do you think i would of suggested it if he was?"

"No, i guess not."

"What do you want to get?"

"This peace sign on my left wrist. I want it because it means that my new life will have peace in it."

"That's sweet and i can totally see you wearing it to."

"Thanks, I-" I stopped both talking and walking. Jeff stared at me wondering what i was looking at. He looked at the spot that i was staring at and shook his head. He then pulled me into a nearby locker room, which happened to be his and Chris's.

"Scar, you are going to have to let it go. He works here and since you are here with Chris then you are going to see him alot. Damn girl it's been like months and NOW you go all postal on me."

"Sorry. The other times i have either been too high or just too absorbed in my own world."

"I think he's gone now," Jeff said looking out into the hallway.

I nodded my head and followed him out of the room only to meet by John in the hall. I growled at Jeff before turning around to head the other way. But what stopped me in my track was the niceness that John was showing. He wasn't showing hurt or resentment at all. I think that's what truly hurt me the most.

"Hey Scarlet, Jeff." He said Jeff just placed his hand on my lower back trying to comfornt me to the best of his ability.

"Hey John." we both said, me at a lower level than i normally would.

"How's it going?"

"Can you just get out whatever it is so she can stop freaking out?" Jeff asked.

"I just wanted to talk."

"She doesn't want to talk John."

"Jeff can i please talk to her alone?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"It's not up to me man. it's if she wants to talk to you." He replied. John turned his gaze to me. I gulpped loudly and looked up to Jeff. I nodded my head to him and he went back into the locker room we just left.

"Scarlet-" I held up my hand stopping him from talking any further.

"John, I'm sorry that i hurt you but what you did to me was to painful. I am sorry that i tried to kill myself and having you find me."

"Scarlet, i want to tell you that what i did is unforgivible. I don't know what i was thinking, i know that i am the reason that i almost lost you-"

"You did lose me John."

"No i didn't. you are standing here right now. Scar when i found you in your room, it broke my heart. I thought i would never get to see your smiling face again. But what i did," he trailed off. I just stared at him on the brink of tears.

"Stop." i said turning my head away from his face. I can't stand it any longer. I looked down the hall and saw my savior, yet again. He looked at me and noticed that i was about to cry. He nodded his head to Cody and made his way down the hall to me.

"Scarlet why don't we start over?"

This statement made me look back at him. "What do you mean? I'm not going to forgive and forget everything you did to me. i maybe able to forgive you but i can't forget."

"Let's just be friends. Can you deal with that?"

"I'll try. But as of right now i have some place to be." i said with a nod towards Chris. John glanced towards him and lowered his head. He nodded once before he turned around and walked down the hall.

"Hey babe," Chris said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What did Johnny Boy want?"

"He wanted to be friends." i said with a confused look placed on my face.

"Do you think it will be too hard on you to do that?" he asked with conceren in his voice as he led me into the locker room that Jeff was in.

"I'm not sure. If i want to move on i guess i could give it a try." I said.

We walked in the room, seeing Jeff sitting on the bench with his back turned to us. I noticed that he had his headphones in and so i smiled at the idea that was being played in my head. Chris just shook his head and went to his bag to get changed. I walked up behind Jeff and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tugged on the end of his ponytail and laughed. He reached up and pulled one of the ear plugs out.

"Hey sweetie," he said turning around to look at me. "How are you after the talk with your former lover?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"So not funny Jeffery. But it was strange."

* * *

"Dude, you seem happier. I'm guessing that you talked to Scarlet."

"Not now Randall."

"Whoa full frist name, what happened?"

"i talked to her and she seemed," I paused trying to find the right word. "happy."

"Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course i do but i want her to be happy with me and not with Chris, or Jeff. Which ever one she's with."

"Why would you be so unsure as to which one makes her happy?"

"'Cause she's with both of them and they both make her happy."

Unknown to the two in the locker room i was standing out side listening to every word they were saying. Every word was being stored and would be replayed to Scarlet, Jeff, and Chris soon. How could John and Randy be talking about Scarlet like that? I thought that John loved her. John is getting on my nerves. How can he treat a girl he loves the way he does?

"Hell, she could be screwing both of them." John ranted further.

"Fuck," I said walking away. I walked down the hall until i found Jeff's locker room. I knocked on the door and without waiting on an answer i walked in.

"What the hell?" Chris said spinning around to look at me. "Oh it's just you."

"Yeah i've got something to tell you all."

"And what might that be?" Jeff asked.

"I heard Randy and John talking about Scarlet."

"What were they saying about me?" Scarlet asked me.

"..." i stayed quiet. i didn't know how to tell them what i heard just minutes ago.

"Spill Matt." They all scream.

**A/N: Well Matt knows, will he tell them what he heard or will he just save Scarlet's feelings for another time? Until next time...**

**Mandy**


	3. Withdrawal

"Matthew, if you don't spill it right now i will strangle you!" I said getting very frustrated with him being all quiet on me.

"Well," He said looking down at his feet. "I was walking in the hall and I overheard some things."

"Like what?" Chris asked before i could snap again.

"Randy and John were talking to each other." He let out a big sigh. "Basically Randy was telling John to leave you alone and let you be happy with your life and John just i don't know. He snapped i guess."

"What in the blue hell did he say?" I said standing up from the bench.

"He said that you didn't want him because you were screwing around with both Jeff and Chris."

This made me sink. I sat down on the bench and inhaled. What? John said that? No way, But Matt wouldn't lie to me. He would be to affraid of what i would do to him. I kept my gaze down to the ground. I could hear Jeff swearing under his breath and Chris was pacing.

"What in the hell is his problem? Just because he can't have her, he's going to go around and ruin her name. That assclown is going to get a piece of my mind." Chris ranted on.

"The damn fucker. I'm going to go over there and kick his damn ass. Goddamn his fucking ass time. Who in the hell does that mother fucker think he is?" Jeff said under his breathe.

I listened as the door opened and in walked two other people who just might cheer me up. With my state of mind right now maybe Matt shouldn't of said anything to me while i was here. Phil and Kofi was standing next to Matt trying to figure out what was happening. I stayed seated for a minute before i bolted for the door.

"Damn it," Chris said looking up. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back, but i wiggled free and ran down the hall.

* * *

"We have to go after her." Matt said.

"She's going to go find John and kick his ass." Jeff said.

"No she isn't." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"The last time she bolted from me like that i put her in rehab." Chris said sprinting his way down the hall after her.

"Does he really think she'll do that again?" Kofi asked.

"She's only been clean for three months." Jeff said. "Relasp totally suck and she could cave and use to much. Then we could be headed to her funeral instead of her hotel room."

"Dude," Phil said. "You think to much about this shit."

"I have been though it before."

"But do you think she'll stoop that low?" Kofi asked after a minute of silence.

"Maybe, she's not that strong when it comes to John and Chris." Matt said.

"I'll go help Chris look for her." Phil said headed down the same hallway Scarlet had taken off down not even five minutes earlier.

Not long after Phil turned the corner Kofi went the other way to see if she had doubled back or anything. Matt and Jeff went to the parking lot to see if they could find her.

* * *

'How could he?' that is all that i was thinking as i ran down the unfamiliar hallways. All these halls look the same to me. I slowed to a walk then stopped completely. I leaned against a nearby wall and slid down it until my butt was on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and let the tears roll down my face.

"Well if it isn't Jericho Jr." One of the wrestlers said. I wasn't in the mood to see who it was. I layed my head against my knees. "Do you want some time before i call and tell Chris where you are?"

"Leave me alone." I moaned out.

"What happened? I mean i know that you are upset but it can't be that bad, can it?"

"You and John." I said. finally recongizing the voice.

"What about us?"

"Matt, heard what you said." I said with a hic-up escaping.

"Which part?"

"I was sleeping with Jeff and Chris." I said turning my head to look at Randy.

"Ah, that part." He said kneeling in front of me. "He was upset that's all."

"I don't care." I said sobbing.

"Well sweetie what do you want me to say?"

I just stared at him. There was nothing he could do about it. I was upset and that was all. After a minute of thinking i stood up and started to head down the hall but turned around.

"Which way to the parking lot?"

"I'll walk with you."

I just nodded my head. There was no way that i was going to argue with him. I couldn't just out rught and tell him hell no. I mean what good with that do me? We walked down the many hallways until we came out the back enterence to the back parking lot.

"What did you want to come out here for anyways?"

"I needed to find a place where i could be alone."

"Well that's not gonna happen."

"And why the hell not?"

"'Cause I'm gonna have a smoke." He said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"Nah, i've got something better."

* * *

"Have you found her?"

"_Matt and I have looked in the front parking lot and catering, but nothing." _Jeff repiled over the phone.

"We have got to find her. Call everyone you know."

_"Dude you need to chill. We will find her."_

"How can i chill. Jeff, she ran from ME. Do you know how hard that hurt. Watching her run from me again. The last time she did she went out and got high."

_"I know man, just keep your eyes open and I'll call you if I find her."_

"Alright." I said hanging up the phone.

We have been looking for Scarlet for about an hour now. Phil and Kofi was going to help look for her after their match. Jeff would be looking all night if so be it. As would I, Scarlet knowing what John had said was killing her and the only way that she could deal with it was drugs. The only problem that i had was that i didn't know if she had any or not.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find Meaning_

"Scarlet?" I know it's her because she added that ringtone to my phone. She said that it described her perfectly.

_"Chris can you come get me?"_

"Where are you and I'll come get you?"

_"In the back parking lot."_

"Alright I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and ran to the back parking lot. I opened the door and stepped outside. Randy was standing there with her holding something. I walked over to them and just stared at Scarlet.

"What's going on?"

"Chris, she was going to smoke this." Randy said handing me the bag.

"Thanks," I said taking the bag from him and turned my attention back to Scarlet. "If Randy wasn't here would you have really smoked this?" i asked holding up the weed.

"I was going to do it with Randall here, but he had to be uptight about the damn thing i would be fucking high."

"Thanks for taking it from her." I said hold Scarlet's wrist.

"No problem. I don't have any issues with cigarettes but i have a major problem with weed."

"I know what you mean."

"Let me the fuck go Chris." Scarlet screamed.

"Hell no. I'm taking you back inside and you are going to be stop wanting to be high or so help me god i will place your ass back in rehab."

"You can't do that." Scarlet replied and stopped fighting. She let me lead her in with Randy behind us.

"I can and i will if it ends up at that. Or have you forgotten about that deal you signed when you were 19? It states that if for any reason that..." Scarlet cuts me off.

"If i happen to relasp and anyone sees me with any kind of drug all of my desicions are to be made by you." she said walking with me now. Randy looked very confused at the matter.

"Wait a minute." Randy stopped us making us turn to look at him. "Are you telling me that ever since the hosiptal you have been able to put her in rehab and you haven't done it?"

"Right, and that is becuase family is the only thing that can save Hope. Not the doctors or nurses but me and Jeff. Jeff's been through it and i made a promise to him that I would help Hope as best i could without rehab but if it comes down to it she'll have to go wheather she or Jeff likes it."

"That's something i thought i would never hear."

"Let's go to the locker room and tell everyone that you are found and you aren't MIA anymore." I said putting my arm around Hope's shoulders and leading her away from Randy. "See ya later Randy."

"I'm sorry." Hope whispered.

* * *

"Fuck Scar, do you know what this much weed would do to you?" Jeff screamed at me.

"Yes, FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME. I KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING." I yelled back, making everyone in the room back up two steps.

"Hope we don't want you to hurt yourself that's all."

"THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"You need to get clean. And maybe you want be all moody." Phil said from the doorway.

"AND WHAT DOES THE ALL MIGHTY 'STRAIGHTEDGE' GOD KNOW?" i sat down on the chair that was behind me. I was getting fed up with everyone telling me what was right and wrong.

"Well i know that you aren't yourself when you want to get high and i also know that the clean and sober you is alot better than the high moody bitchy one is. And you my dear are a bitch right now."

"Fuck all of you." I whispered. I didn't feel like screaming anymore.

I was sitting in the locker room with Chris, Matt, Jeff, Phil and Kofi all telling me what to do. It was beyond stupid. I know what i'm doing to myself and that is all that matters. Everything would be a lot better if i was gone, then their lives could go on and that is all that matters. I need to end it and i need to end it now. That would make everyone feel better about poor old Scarlet Hope.

"Are you even listening to us?" Kofi asked.

"Not really. It's the same as always just this time it's with you and Phil."

"Then if your not listening then we can't do anything about that but what i can do is what i promised i wouldn't do." Chris looked over to Jeff and he nodded. "I am sorry Hopey but you are going to have go back to rehab."

I jumped up so fast i think the guys thought i was going to run cause they all moved a little closer to the door.

"You can't send me back there. That place will kill me."

"There is no other choice i have. You have to get clean and that's it. You are going to get on the plane tomorrow and that is that. I will tell Vince that i have an emergency to take care of and I am taking you there."

"I hate you." I said through my teeth. He knew this was going to kill me but does he care? Hell no. He only cares about his damn life. Well you know what. FUCK THEM ALL.

* * *

**A/N: The ringtone is Broken by Lifehouse. Also i would like to thank to the reviews that i got. There's more to come i promise.**

_Next chapter: Time Jump, Four months later, Scarlet's in Rehab but is she getting better? And Jeff comes to Visit but he brings a gift. Scarlet may have Jeff's head in the end once she see's what he brought her. _


	4. Visitation

--4 Months later--

I am currently sharing a room with some girl. I have completely forgotten her name. So i even care? No, I am in my own little world right now. It is 2 am on a Saturday i think. Anyways, i am sitting on the bed re-reading the postcards and letters that i have recieved from Jeff, Chris and ,one that i will NOT read, John. Each one from Chris said _'I'm Sorry, but you needed this.'_ it always started the same.

_'Hopey,  
I'm sorry, but you needed this. I know that by the time that you are clean for good you will look back on this and thank me.  
Sweetie I love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you. Anyways I talked to your doctor and he said that once he thinks that you are clean and want relasp that you can come back on the road. Isn't that great? Well I miss you.  
Chris.'_

That is the first one that i got on the third day. Mostly all of them said the same thing. But like i said the one that i refuse to read or even open is from John. Why the hell should i read about him anyways. I don't fucking care about him. The one card that i was intrested in was the one that i had gotten today.

_'How is my little Jericho today? You know honey that one of these days that i was going to come and surprise you. Well that just so happens to be on Monday. And i will not be coming empty handed. I have a present for you. I am pretty sure that this will solve all of your current problems. Well have fun with that room mate of yours and once you get back we will go out for your favotrite ice cream...Peanut butter and Strawberry with honey, whip cream and pecans. See you Monday sweetie.  
Jeff'  
_

Only two days until i get to see Jeff and i get a surprise. That always makes me smile.

--Monday--

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed. How dare Jeff bring him here?

"Scar, listen, he is the reason that you started using again and Chris, Matt and myself decided that if you talked to John then you will get better sooner."

"How about just the opposite. How do you know that i want just grab the nearest drug or pill and down it. And it would all be because of your stupidity by bringing the asshole here."

"Whatever Scarlet you are going to talk to him and sort this shit out."

"Like hell i am. I avoided his..." I got cut off by John speaking up.

"Scar, i know that all of this is my fault to start off with but you were the one that had the needle and the weed in your hands. So acutally this is all your damn fault. If you didn't want to be a prisoner within this hell hole then you should of done it right the first time. Don't you think?" John said getting anrgry. He pushed his chair back and shot up out of it and walked to the exit door.

"Fuck, don't listen to him. He's just pissed because you haven't written to him."

"Like i fucking care." I said doing the exact same thing that John had done moments ago but instead of going to the exit i went back to my room.

I am beyond pissed off. What fucking nerve does the almighty JOHN CENA have in telling me how to off myself. He is a total jackass and a jerk. Forget his damn self. As of right now i don't even want to see Jeff or hell i don't even want to see Chris.

I wondered the halls until i found myself outside of my doctors door. I knocked three times and waited. He opened the door with a smile on his face. I guess that he knew that i would showe up.

"Well Ms. Warren i can't say that i am suprised to see you. What brings you here?"

"I want to get the hell out of here for one." I replied sitting down on the chair that i have so rightfully declared as my own.

"And what pray tell is your other reason for being here?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"I'm avoiding the reason why I'm here."

"Ah, so John's here?"

"How did..." I trial off.

"Rachel says you sleep talk and that it most of what you say in your sleep."

"What do i say?" I asked getting more interested in the conversation as it passes.

"Well for one you say, and i quote, 'Why John, why would you choice her over me. Am i not good enough for you.' you see Scarlet you have been hurt inside and to help heel yourslef you have to talk to the problem face-to-face. So in order to get over the addiction that you have, you are going to have to talk to him."

"No i don't." I said looking down. I knew that i dreamed about John i just didn't know that i spoke it out loud.

"I'll call Amy to see if Jeff and John are still here." Dr. Anderson picked up the phone and a few minutes later he stood up. He put the phone back and walked around his desk. "You are going to go back down to the visiting area and talk to John."

"And why's that?" I asked getting defensive.

"If you don't talk to him now you are only going to be staying here longer and until you talk to him i will not release you from this facility."

"You have to make everything difficult don't you?"

"It's what i'm getting paid for."

I rolled my eyes before standing up. I walked out the door and slowly made my way back to the visiting area. I walked in the door and made my way over to where Jeff and John were.

"Might as well get this crap over with." I said slupping down in to the chair in front of John but beside Jeff.

"Come on be nice." Jeff said.

"Fine, I can't leave unless i talk to you anyways." I said staring at John.

"Listen, Scarlet, I know that what i did to you wasn't right. I do love you and i wish that i could go back and not be with Liz. I love you not her."

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm stupid that's why. In all honesty i have no clue why i did it." He answered shaking his head.

"Can you at least tell me when it started?"

"Let's see it started about two months before you found out. I went this club in Mississippi. I got drunk but what i didn't realize at the time was that Liz was in the same club. Somehow we ended up together." He stopped talking and looked down.

"That wasn't the only time was it?"

"No," He said lowly. "The second time was after i got back home with you. Two days after i got home, you went shopping, Liz came over and we left for her house. That was the night that i told you i was with Dan and i wasn't."

"Any other times?" This was getting harder as time went on. I guess it's a good thing that Jeff is sitting here holding my hand. I honestly don't know what i would do with out him or Chris.

"Two weeks after that time..." i cut him off.

"Can you spare my the details and just give me the basic information."

"Alright, Two weeks after that, her house. Then again at a house show in New York."

"Is that why you didn't want me to come on the road with you?"

"No, I didn't want you to come on the road with me becuase it isn't safe."

"Oh really?" I was getting slightly pissed now. "After the time that i was on the road with Chris, i was safe. Sure i scored some weed and what not but other than that i was safe."

"Did you know that she was a drug user before, John?" Jeff asked for the first time since i came back.

"No, i didn't even know that she knew any of the other guys."

"I'm sitting right here."

"Fine, then tell me, how many of the other guys have you screwed?"

"So out of line." Jeff said.

"To be honest, one, but you already knew that Super Cena."

"To hell i do. Hell, for all i know while you were on the road with Chris you could have been with; Jeff, Matt, Phil, Chris, Randy..." I cut him off right there.

"I'm not the one that cheats John. I'll leave that to you." I said standing up. "And for all of those that you have named well let's just say that you want have to worry about guessing as to who i'm in bed with." I turned on my heels and walked straight to the door. "I'll see you later Jeff."

"Sure." i heard him grumble.

I walked straight to my room and laid on my bed.

* * *

"Fuck!"

"I told you not to piss her off."

"Yeah, i know but some how i can't keep my damn mouth shut."

"You know that i'm going to have go call Chris now."

"Shit, I'm totally dead."

"You think, you pissed off a mentally unstable girl who's in rehab. John it isn't hard to get drugs in rehab."

With that i walked away from John and outside to call Chris. He wouldn't like this one bit. He went along with me bringing Cena here but he told me that i would have to clear the air later. Why don't i ever listen to him?

"Hey, Let me guess, the doctor forced her to talk to Cena and she blew up at him?" Well that's easy.

"Yeah,"

"Well go clean it up. I'm not there so you are going to have to. If one hair is out of place when i get down there in two days i'm coming after You, Not Cena."

"You have made that perfectly clear Chris."

"Good, and tell Hope that i love her."

"Will do." i said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"So you need to see Scarlet?" Dr. Anderson asked me.

"You know me Doc." I repiled with a smirk.

"Well follow me. Even though visitors are suppose to stay in the visiting area you know this place like the back of your hand."

"Sad but true." I nodded as i followed him down the hallway.

"Here you are. Don't do anything out of the ordinary Jeffery."

"Promise."

I walked into Scar's room to find her face down on the bed. I knocked on the door and heard her let out a groan. I smiled as i made my way over to her bed and sat down near her feet.

"I love you." I said out loud, making her jump off the bed and stare at me.

"What?"

"That's what Chris wanted me to tell you, I love you. I think he meant for me to tell you that he loved you."

"Dork."

"Got it."

"Got What?"

"Got you to smile."

"Weirdo."

"Addict,"

"You to."

"Jericho Jr."

"Skittle Rat."

"Sting ray."

"Rainbow."

"Ring Rat."

"Freak."

"Alright, i think this little love fest is over." Dr. Anderson said from the door.

"But i was winning." Scarlet whined.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said kissing her on the forehead. "Chris will be here in two days."

"Thanks." she smiled at me as i walked out the door.

* * *

**Until next time.**

**I am sorry that i haven't updated any of my stories. I have been busy with school work and that is getting a little hard to handle. You know, paper here, test there. Study every night, i am trying to update my stories. So stick with me. **

**Mandy**


	5. Upsetting News!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Scarlet and the idea behind this story. So no sueing. Thanks**

* * *

**--Scarlet's POV--**

Today Chris is coming, i can't help but be a little happy about that. He's my savior, even when i didn't want him to be. I love him for that but there is something inside of me that's telling me that i love John more. That can't be because he's an asshole.

"Scarlet, Chris is here." Dr. Anderson says from the doorway.

"Thanks," I hopped up off the bed and skipped down the hall to see him. Boy have i missed him a lot. When i got to the vister's area i practically jumped him.

"I've missed you too Hopey."

"Yay!" I screamed.

"My's ear right here you know." He said putting me down.

"Sorry," I said bowing my head, only to have it pulled back up by him.

"So, how's this place going?"

"It sucks, can't i leave yet?" I asked using my puppy dog pout.

"Stop it, you know that doesn't work on me. And you can't yet."

"Chrisy why?" I whined.

"You have to be here for another two months before the doctor will even try to clear you. Besides i'm sure that being on the road with me is boring."

"Not uh, it's awesome. I love you for that. I get to see new things, new people. It's great."

"Didn't you miss one thing?" he asked with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Uh," I stopped to think at what i had just said. I couldn't come up with anything. I looked over at him and then it hit me. "OH YEAH! you, there's always you there." I said giving him a HUGE smile.

"That's what i thought."

We sat in the cafeteria talking and going over what i was going to be doing when i got out in two months. Dr. Anderson even joined us at one point. That was interesting to say the least.

"So doc, how has Hopey progressed?" Chris asked with his arm around my shoulders as i leaned on his shoulder.

"Well considering she's got great suport from you, Jeff and that other guy i think she's going to be fine. So far she hasn't has a relaspe yet and i'll be wanting her to be observered at all hours."

"I think i can handle that." Chris said with a nod.

"By the way what is it that you do? I know that Jeff is a wrestler so he's on the road. Do you do that exact same thing?" He asked with a worry expression on his face. I looked back and forth between the two trying to read each one's expression, but that wasn't working.

"Well yes i do. I am a wrestler and i do travel, when i brought her here, she was on the road with me. After that whole 'incident' back in Boston i brought her with me so i could keep an eye on her. As of right now if i'm able to have an eye on her there's Jeff, Kofi, Matt, And Phil."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that she has a person as kind as you."

"Well if any of us are going to be around her and try to keep her in line that would be the WWE family. Since she's been traveling they all think of her as their sister. So you see she'll always be with family no matter what."

"Chris," I said lowly. Chris looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said before i closed my eyes and drifted off to la la land.

**--Chris' POV--**

"I should go, it was nice to talk to you." I said shaking hands with Dr. Anderson.

"You too, if there is any change in her condition i will contact either you or Jeff." He laughed a little at that.

"Got him on speed dial do you?" I asked laughing a little as well.

"Close," He said before walking behind the white door, sending tow nurses out.

They picked up Hope and took her to the back. I sighed and walked back to my car. In two months time i'll have MY Hope back, the Hope that i've always loved.

**--1 months later-- (So sue me i jumped ahead of time)**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Mr. Irvine?" I heard on the other end.

"Yeah?" I said keeping my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to inform you this, but earlier tonight we found Scarlet Warren in her room passed out. When you tied to wake her she wouldn't respond, we sent her to the hospital and we have just heard that she didn't make it."

I bolted out of bed and looked straight ahead. WHAT??? Hope, No, no, no, NO! this can't be happening, she was recovering. I just saw her a month ago. At this point i had tears rolling down my face.

"Mr. Irvine?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I said quietly.

"We here at the Houston Rehibilation Centre would like to send out our..."

"No need, i know, could you answer me one thing?" I asked cutting him off.

"Anything, sir."

"How did it happen?" I asked trying to surpress the sob that wanted to come out.

"Over dose."

"On What?"

"Herion, her room mate smuggled some in, they both used it but she just used TOO much. We are very sorry for your loss."

"Why?" I asked to myself.

"You have one of two choices here," He paused. i didn't say anything so he continued. "You can either come and get her things or we'll send them. I know that sounds harsh but that's what we have to do."

"I'll come get them, Thanks." I said hanging up.

I let the phone slid out of my hands, I reached for the pillow beside me and tossed it to the wall. Why had she done it? That was the only question that i wanted answered. Personally i blame Cena for this. Instead of taking out my anger on the pillow and wall i climb out of bed and pull my pants on. I made my way out of my room and down the flight of stairs to John's room below me.

"JOHN ANSWER THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" I scream as i bang on the door with my fist. I don't care who i woke up as long as John answered the door. "I SWEAR TO G..." I stopped when i noticed that the door swung open.

"What? It's 4 in the morning, What could possibly be this important?"

"Hope could be this important you fucker." I said pushing my way past him into his room.

"What about her? She's your girlfriend."

"Not anymore she isn't." I said as i sink in a chair.

"Why's that?"

"She..." i looked at the ground for a moment before i looked back up to the eyes of the man in front of me. I jolted out of the chair and stood nose to nose with him. "She's dead that's why and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT." I screamed.

"Y-your ly-ly-lying about th-hat." John stammered out after a minute. "She can't be dead."

"Like hell she can't. I BLAME YOU!" i yelled at him pointing my finger at him. "IF YOU DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER SHE WOULDN'T BE WHERE IS NOW!"

"Damnit Chris, Shut the FUCK UP!!!"

I watched as he paced back and forth, with all the yelling that i did, i didn't feel the tears that had rolled down my face. Now, however, i do. They burn and i want them to stop. Cena stopped for a moment before he continued to pace, muttering to himself.

**--John's POV--**

"Damnit, Why?" I said i stopped for a moment before i started again. "Why would you do that? Scar, i love you. Why?" I stopped once again this time i sunk to the floor. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream.

"Who else have you told?" I finally ask looking up to Chris.

"Noone," He said shaking his head.

"Go tell everyone else. What are you going to do?"

"The only thing i can do, I'm going to get her stuff, have a funeral for her and Cry."

I just nodded as i watch Chris walk out the door. Once i couldn't hear him any more i just balled like a baby. I wanted to at that moment to take everything back. Chris was right, this is my fault. I made her kill herself. If i wasn't in her thoughts and memories this wouldn't of happened.

After ten minutes i walked out the door and down the hall. I down the stairs to the lobby. Once i got to the lobby i walked out the door. I took a left outside and walked down the street. With this news i just had to clear my head. Scarlet was getting better, WHY? that's the only question that i could come up with. I couldn't come up with an answer.

After an hour of being outside surrounded by my thoughts i just wanted it to end. I found myself thinking of ways to end this pain. I wanted to be with the girl that i love and will always love. That sparked a new question...HOW? even though the questions that i had in my head were only word i had to find an answer to them both.

**--Chris' POV--**

By morning the entire roster knew that Hope was gone. It killed me to still hear that. She was a sweet girl and i was to protect her. I had failed and i went and blamed Cena for that. He was partly to blame but so was i. That is what killed me the most, knowning that if i had been there she might not have done it.

­­**(Time jump, BOSTON a week later)**

There was a funeral in progress for Scarlet Hope Warren. She was going to be buried in her hometown. It was a privet ceramony but everyone that knew her was there. Kofi, Phil, Vince, Stephane, Matt, Jeff, John, and Chris just to name a few. Chris had the perfect song for her and everyone agreed.

_Scarlet By Brooke Fraser_

_Middle of nowhere  
Finally you can breathe  
Nobody knows your name  
It's easier  
_  
_Shut your eyes tightly  
Clench your fists 'til they almost bleed  
Cautiously, lightly  
Gently expose what's underneath_  
_Your mind is swollen  
From months of thought without release  
They've taken their toll on you  
This very moment  
Of timis and fragile honesty  
Is precious and rare and fleeting_  
_So there you go  
You're gone for good  
There you go  
You're gone for good  
_  
Everyone was crying as they sat in that church waiting for the precher to get done. John was sitting in the second row, Chris was in the First row. Kofi and Phil were in the middle, as Jeff and Matt were in the back. They all loved her very much and she OD'ed on the very thing that she was trying to get away from.

And all you feel now  
Is the scarlet in your day  
Even it's real  
You can't stay...

So there you go  
You're gone for good  
There you go  
You're gone for good

And all you feel now  
Is the scarlet in your day  
Even it's real  
You can't stay...

So there you go  
You're gone for good  
There you go  
You're gone for good

As everyone filed out of the church you could hear sniffles and sobs. Everything was wrong, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Chris and John were the last ones out of there. They both had hung back to see her one last time.

"I had a feeling that she always loved you, John." Chris said standing next to her casket looking at her angel face.

"I've always loved her." John replied.

It was only apporiate that it was raining outside when they lowered her body into the ground. Scarlet loved the rain and everything about mother nature. Once the dirt started to be placed on her grave everyone went their seperate ways.

That night both men were thinking the exact same thing....

_"I'll always love you even though your not here." _**A/N: I'm sorry that had to happen. I hope that nobody will try to hurt me because of it. lol. Anyways...I hope you like it. I think i have one more chapter to this. If not then it's not. It just depends on if i like it once it's up or not. **

* * *


	6. WTF

I couldn't believe that I was putting all of these guys through this. It was for the best though. Everything I was doing was for them. They would be better off without me. This way they didn't have to worry about me or try to protect me. I changed my name only because I'm suppose to be dead. They facility already knew what was going on. I had paid for all this. Just to hide my identiy. My new name was Macy Marie Harper. I'm going to keep to myself and let nobody from my past find me. Not even the love of my life...John.

This all started when John came to see me at the facility. Then is when I realized that there would be no way to get out of this wormhole I was in. I would always have to see John and my life would end up being back where I was. I just felt really bad that Chris had to go through all this pain too. I loved him too, I just loved John more.

To do this I had to change everything. I dyed my hair muli-color, I had to change the way that I dressed and I had to start over somewhere new. This was going to be hard. I had to start over in a new place with new people. So I decided to move to Florida. I know that this is where Chris lives, but he was hardly there so I shouldn't have a problem. John still lives in Boston, so that wasn't a problem either.

"Ms. Warren," The man that drove me to the gravesite said.

"Andrew, it's Harper now." I said turning around and smiling at the young man that the facility had paid to drive me around.

"Sorry," He looked back at the people as they were getting in their cars and leaving. "We really should be heading off, so we can get to your new house. It's going to be a long ride."

"Yes, I know." I took one last look at my past life and turned around. This was the new me, I had a new life.

I got in the car. And off we went to Flordia. My NEW home.

-John's POV-

I looked up at the hill and could of swore that I saw Scarlet. I couldn't be sure, but it looked liked her. Just from way off. I began to walk slowly up the hill, but stopped. I was being silly, but something inside of me was telling me that my Scar wasn't dead. I was going to get to bottom of this. Scarlet wasn't dead and I was going to find her.

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't kill her off. This way this story can go on for a few more chapters. I have a few more ideas for this story. I just couldn't leave everyone all sad. **


	7. Caught

-4 Months Later-

-John's POV-

I looked everywhere for Scarlet, yet i still haven't found her. I had to tell Chris of this. Maybe he had the same feelings I did about this, but he wasn't the one that saw her, I was. I wanted nothing in this world, but my sweet Scarlet. I wanted the Scarlet I had before I cheated on her and made her go downhill, the way that she did.

I walked the hall of a hotel I was staying at in Tampa. I had to find Chris. Being that we were in his hometown he would probably be at his house. I knew the way very well. I got in my rental and drove to Chris' house. I pulled up to the house, put the car in park and stared out the window.

I sat there with the A/C on and just watched the people who were having a good time. Across the street from Chris was a small family. They were outside all playing with the family dog. They looked happy. Something that he himself hadn't felt in a long time. On either side of Chris was Adam and Jay they were outside at the grill themselves. They too, looked happy. Everyone around me was just so happy.

I got out of the car and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell. It swung open to reveal Chris. Figures the guy would be home doing nothing.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you. It's important."

"How important?"

"Very,"

"Well what is it about?"

"Scar."

"John," Chris shook his head. "you know she's dead. we have to deal with her not being here anymore."

"That's what I have to talk to you about, though."

"Ok, fine."

He moved out of the way and allowed John to enter the house. They sat down in the kitchen.

"You are going to think that I'm crazy but the day the she was buried I saw her."

"What? John you are talking crazy."

"No I'm not, I'm telling you, Chris, she's not dead."

"She overdosed and her doctor said so."

"I know I saw her that day up on the hill."

"You have to be kidding me right?"

"I'm not. And I'm not pulling your chain either. She's not dead."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"The person that you saw did she have multi-color hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw the same person."

"You did?"

"Yeah, do you think she could be alive?"

"No telling. I've been trying to look for her since that day."

"I didn't want to tell anybody. I thought they would think that the God Y2J had done lost his marbles."

"Chris, you have lost them. A while ago,"

"Geez thanks Cena."

"What are we going to do?"

"Have you looked in this town?"

"I don't think she would be that stupid to move here."

"I do."

-Scarlet/Macy's POV-

I walked to the gym that was just down the street from where I now lived. I figured that I would have to avoid the group because WWE was in Tampa tonight. They had a live show and so I had to be careful, but I wasn't going to stop me from doing my normal routine. I walked into the gym and signed the paper.

"Morning Macy."

"Good morning Carl. How's the gym doing today?"

"Pretty good," He looked back and forth before he leaned over the counter. "Do you know who's here?"

Oh god, I hope it's nobody that really knew me. "Who?"

"The WWE people are here." He whispered.

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

"WWE as in Pro Wrestling."

"I don't know what that is."

"Are you serious?"

"What is it?"

"It's a sports entertainment thing that comes on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday."

"Oh, I don't watch tv."

Yeah right, I never miss an episode of my previous life.

"Then I guess you wouldn't know what it is." He laughed a bit.

"Guess not." I took the towel and walked into the other room.

I froze for a minute for when I saw the three men on the other side of the room, but I regain my composure and went to the locker room. After changing into some sweats and I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail, I walked out to the room that my former friends were in.

I went over to the tredmills and began my workout with my Ipod in my ears. 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects came on and it made me smile a little bit. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going when I got off the tredmill. I was smiling at the words that was being played in my ears. I had to bump into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." I said as I took out my earphones as 'Dime Store Queer' by Slide was playing. I didn't look up at the person I had ran into.

"It's ok." I knew that voice.

That's when I looked up and mentally slapped myself in the head when I saw that I had bumped into Matt. Could my life get anymore comlicated? I walked around him and let out a sigh when I past him, but I sucked it in when he said something.

"Do I know you?" I turned around and tried my best not to look into his eyes.

"I don't know who you are, so I highly doubt it."

I walked over to the punching bag and began wailing on it. Today would have been a great day to stay at home. I kept repeating to myself. I heard a loud noise and turned around from the spot I was at and almost pasted out. Adam, Jay, Chris and John had walked in and Matt, Phil, and Randy had greeted them.

"Great," I said to myself as I ran to the locker room. I had to find someway to get out of here.

-John's POV-

I looked past the guys and saw a girl run to the locker room. I glanced over to Chris and nudged him.

"Yeah?"

"I think she's here."

"Who's here?" Matt asked.

"Scarlet." Chris and I both said at the same time.

"She's dead." Randy pointed out.

"We don't think so." Chris said.

We watched the door and notice when a woman walked out with a hoodie on and sunglasses. She was acting very weird.

"I knew I knew who that was. That means that she knew who I was and she knew that I knew who she was." Matt said.

"Matt," Jay said. "What?"

"I said I knew who that w..."

"Shut it." Adam said.

Adam walked over to the girl with the rest of us in tow. He stood in front of the female and made her look up. He took the sunglasses off of her and smiled.

"Hello Scarlet." Adam said kindly.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I Know, its a cliffhanger, don't kill me. I love you all! Read and Review. Hit that button down below and tell me what you think. **

**Sadly this story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters until this story is over. **

**Mandy**


	8. My True Feelings About You

Carl walked over to where I was. He looked at the men around me and then shook his head from the shock.

"Mace, what's the problem?"

"Mace?" John said is disbelief.

"Her nickname, sir." Carl said.

"No it's not." Chris said. He was eyeing me hard.

"Her name is Macy Harper."

"I doubt that." Randy said with a stiftled laugh.

"Really? What is her name then?" Carl was getting defensive for the pure fact that he had a crush on me.

"Why don't you tell him Scarlet?" Jay said with a big smile.

"Thanks WILLIAM." I said as I took my hood off.

I looked at the man that I loved directly in the eyes for a few seconds before I turned to Carl.

"Carl, My name is Scarlet Hope Warren,"

"Are you in witness protection?" He asked.

"Not really. I changed my identity and almost everything of myself so I could get away and start a new. Things just didn't go as planned."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"I was going to call John's phone and tell him where I was. I wanted to come home, but it might have freaked you out if I did that."

"No it wouldn't." John said walking towards me.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Sure did. I knew that you were alive. I just didn't know where you were. I've been looking for you now for over 4 months." He grabbed me and held me close to him. "I'm glad I found you baby, you're not going anywhere else. You are going to have to be pryed out of my cold-dead fingers." He whispered in my ear.

I began to cry. I closed my eyes, and just held on to the man that I had fallen in love with a long time ago. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and looked at the other man that I loved. He smiled, but his eyes told the true story. He was upset that I hadn't chosen him. I pushed out of John's and walked to Chris.

"You know that I love you too, right?" I asked as I pulled Chris into a hug.

"I know, but you love John more than me." He replied.

"I do love him more, even though you were my first, I will always love you no matter what." I kissed him on the cheeck befroe turning to the guys around me. "You know I love all of you as well, but not that much right?" I laughed at the faces they all were making.

"Scarlet, I have a question for you."

"Ok, Phil what is it?"

"Are you clean?"

"Yes, I am."

"How long?" Matt added.

"8 months."

"That's shorter than you have been in rehab." Randy said.

"I know, I had some relasps, but I've offically been clean for 8 months."

"Good." Chris whispered.

"I heard that Irvine."

"I know you did Hopey, I know you did."

I smiled lightly as I held on to the man that I truly was in love with. I made a promise to myself that I would never leave his side ever again. I would love him until the day that I die. Everything between us would be ok, and things between Chris and I would be ok. Everybody was happier now and that was the way that they were going to stay.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: Sadly this has come to an end. This story is over for good now. I might do something else with this on down the line in the future, but as of right now it's over. I hope you like it and thanks to all my followers who read and reviewed this story. And to those of you that read this story and didn't review, well shame on you. x_x. lol. I still love you all. And as I said before I hope you liked the story. **

**I've got plenty of others up, go read some of them. Any feedback will be enjoyed. I've got 18 storys, as of now, posted. Many more to come in the future. **

**Bye for Now,****  
Mandy**


End file.
